


House of Necromancy

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Animal Death, Dark Magic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A new family moves across the street from the Lightfoot family. Barley quickly befriends the family's oldest daughter. He discovers the family has a dark secret: their necromancers. He at first thinks this is a good thing until he sees why sometimes dead is better.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a knock on the door. Barley opened the door and saw a young female elf with long, curly blue hair and green eyes. "Hi I'm Lillith," she said. "I just moved into the house across the street."  
"It's nice to meet you," Barley said. "I'm Barley."  
"You and your brother went on a quest about a year ago, right?" Lilith asked. "Your brother fought the school that turned into a dragon while you got to see your father?"  
"That was us," Barley said. He smiled as he remembered the quest and the aftermath. They were local celebrities. They use to not be able to go anywhere without someone shoving a camera in their faces. They were on every local talk show and some nonlocal ones.  
"I'm a big fan," she said. "I read every article and watched every interview that featured you guys. It actually inspired me to study magic, and I've gotten pretty good at it."  
"That's good to hear," Barley said. "You should talk with my brother. He's the one with the magic gift."  
"I will," she stated. "Do you want to come over for hot chocolate? We just finished moving in and my grandma makes the best hot chocolate."  
"Sure, just give me a few minutes," Barley said. She then went back across the straight as Ian walked down the stairs.  
"Who were you talking to?" Ian asked.  
"Lillith, our new neighbor," Barley answered. "She also studies magic so maybe you guys can talk."  
"I think I should," Ian said. "I'm heading back to the park with the science crew so we can study for our test. I'll be back in about two hours."  
"Ok," Barley said. Ian then left for the park and Barley got ready for his hot chocolate meeting.  
\---  
About an hour later, Barley and Lilith were sitting on the porch, sipping on hot cocoa. "You were right," Barley said. "Your grandma makes the best hot chocolate."  
"It's a family recipe that everyone learns when they turn eighteen," Lilith said. "They learn how to make the best hot cocoa and the family's secret. I rejected the family's secret until your quest."  
"Interesting," Barley said. Barley then took a sip of his drink.  
"Blazey get back here," Laurel shouted as the dragon boulted out of the house. She ran straight towards the house on the other side of the rode. Lilith and Barley ran towards the dragon, but it was too late as a car made impact with the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Barley, Lilith, and Laurel ran to the dragon's body. Lilith checked for a pulse. "She's dead," she informed them. The driver of the car had gotten out of his car and looked at them sympathetically.  
"What are we going to tell Ian?" Laurel asked. Lilith then got an idea.  
"You figure out what to tell Ian while me and Barley barry her," Lilith said. Laurel nods and goes inside. "Follow me. I think there is a better way around this. Make sure you take the dragon."  
Barley picks up the dragon and follows her across the street. Lilith opened the door. "Family I'm back and I have a new project for us," she said. That's when her family entered the room. An older elf took the dragon from Barley's arms and took her to the basement. She laid the dragon on a wooden table.  
"How long has it been dead?" the woman asked.  
"About five minutes. Auntie Coraline," Lilith said.  
"Perfect, the longer they've been dead the larger the chance they'll come back with a curse," Coraline said.  
"Can you tell me what is going on?" Barley asked.  
"I'll explain it to you, just follow me," Lilith said. She leads him to an office and closed the door. "My family and I are necromancers. While your brother practices what we call 'the commercialized version of magic,' we practice the dark arts."  
"I thought necromancy was outlawed years ago," Barley said.  
"It was, we practice it illegally," Lilith said. "That's why we are always moving around. People discover our secrets and try and burn down our house. Yet the wizard you accidentally set a house on fire and killed a man is ok."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Barley said.  
"It's ok," Lilith sighed.  
"Do you think you can bring back my dad?" Barley asked. "He died when I was three and when my mom was pregnant with Ian."  
"So that's been like seventeen years?" Lilith asked. Barley nods and Lilith looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry but it's too late. We can bring him back, but he's been dead for too long. He would be a brainless zombie."  
"It's ok, I understand," Barley said.  
"I would if that wasn't the case," Lilith promised. Caroline then went into the office.  
"It's time," she said. They then go back to the room where Blazey was laying on the table. "We've already cast a spell on your mom that makes her forget Blazey's death."  
"Perfect," Lilith said. He noticed that most of her family were standing around the table. They started to chant as Blazey's body started to glow. They chanted for about five minutes until Barley noticed that Blazey's chest started to move again.  
"It worked," Barley shouted.  
"The dragon should wake up in about an hour," Coraline explained.  
"Thank you," Barley said.  
"Anytime," Lilith said. Barley then went back over to his house, the knocked out dragon laying in his arms.  
\---  
That night, Barley and Ian were playing Quest of Yore in Barley's bedroom. "I've been planning a quest for us to do during winter break," Barley said. "It will only take a weekend to complete. You can even invite your girlfriend. Sadalia? Isn't that here name?"  
"Sadalia isn't my girlfriend," Ian said.  
"You sure?" Barley asked. "You guys are always flirting with each other. I guess it's obvious to everyone but you two."  
"Me and Sadalia are just friends," Ian stated. "But going on another quest does sound fun. I've been dying to go on another one since the one to bring back dad."  
"Alright," Barley said, enthusiastically. There was then a loud cry of pain from the living room. Barley and Ian go downstairs and see their stepdad was holding his left hand. "What happened?" Barley asked.  
"Your dragon bit me," Colt shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel wrapped a bandage around Colt's hand. "I'm so sorry," Laurel said. "Blazey usually doesn't bite."  
"It's ok," Colt said. "She probably smelled the turkey melt I had for lunch."  
"Still she only bites someone if she sees them as a threat," Laurel said. "That's how we trained her, at least."  
Ian and Barley were in Ian's room, watching Blazey. The dragon was surprisingly calm. She was taking a nap next to Ian's feet. Barley was starting to wonder if her bitting Colt was an effect of her bringing back from the dead. "Blazey kinda has a weird smell," Ian said.  
"When this blows over, we'll give her a bath," Barley said. He looked at the undead dragon. She had a few scars from when she was hit by the car, but they were only noticeable if you were looking for them. He tried to pet the dragon, but she woke up and snapped at his hand. Barley quickly pulled his wand away and they glared at each other.  
\---  
The next week went by with only a few more incidents. The only person Blazey seemed to not snap at was Ian. It was decided Blazey was going to become an outside dragon. Their backyard was closed off so they didn't have to worry about Blazey getting into the road.  
The next Saturday was the day of Ian's 17th birthday party. In attendance were Colt, Barley, Laurel, Lilith, and one of her sisters, Lulu, and Ian's friends from science class. Ian, his friends, and Lulu were playing Mario Party in the living room. "Do you guys want to get some hot chocolate from my house?" Lulu asked as they finished up a mini-game.  
"What do you guys think?" Ian asked.  
"Hot chocolate sounds good right now," Athlea said.  
"If you don't mind," Gurge said.  
"I don't mind at all," Lulu said. Ian told his mom what they were doing and they started to cross the street. Unbeknownst to them, a semi-truck being driven by someone who wasn't paying attention was coming towards Sadalia.  
Ian was the first to notice the semi-truck and quickly pushed Sadalia out of the way. Sadly, Ian wasn't quick enough to get out of the road of himself. He was hit by the semi-truck, dying on impact.


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral was a week later. Barley was mourning his loss, but he was planning something. Lilith noticed and had a feeling that she knew what was on his mind. After the service, Lilith confronted him. "I know what you're planning," Lilith said. "It's not going to work. We waited too long."  
"How are you sure about that?" Barley asked.  
"I've heard stories about what happens when people wait this long to try and do necromancy," Lilith said. "Especially with elves. They never come back the same. I know it's hard right now, but trust me, sometimes dead is better."  
"We can still try," Barley said.  
Lilith let out an annoyed sigh. "You aren't going to give up on this, are you?" Lilith asked. Barley nods his head. "Then you're doing it at my house, I don't want you going to one of those sketchy back alley necromancers. And you're digging up the grave yourself."  
"Thank you," Barley said.  
"You're welcome," Lilith sighed. "If he comes back with a curse and he starts stabbing everyone you love to death, don't blame me."  
"I won't," Barley said.  
\---  
That night, Barley was waiting for the groundskeeper to leave the graveyard. It was a very stormy night. Once he left, Barley walked over to his brother's grave. He started to dig up the grave until he found the casket. He opened the casket and saw his brother's body. The people at the morgue sewed his body back together so it would be presentable for an open-casket.  
Barley wrapped the body in a bedsheet and lifted it out of the casket. He closed the casket and filled the hole back up. He picked up the body and took him to Lilith's house. He took it to the same room they brought Blazey back in.  
"I hope you know this is very stupid," Coraline said.  
"We know," Lilith said.  
"Then why are you helping him?" Coraline asked.  
"So he's stupid in a safe place," Lilith said. Lilith, Coraline, and some of her other family members held hands. They then started to chant. It was more intense than last time. They summoned lightning and it struck the dead elf.  
Ian's chest then started to move up and down. Barley thanked the family and went back home with his unconscious brother. He laid him in his bed and went to the living room to wait.  
\---  
Colt was in his apartment, watching TV. He then heard something in his bedroom. He walked inside and found nothing. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his Achilles' heel. He then collapsed to the ground.  
To his surprise, Ian climbed on top of him from under the bed and started to stab him in the chest. "Ian, I thought you were dead," Colt managed to get out. Ian didn't respond and continued to stab him. He continued until the centaur was dead. He then left the building and returned home.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel woke up when she heard something in the living room. She didn't think much of it since Barley would often get a late-night snack, but she heard a loud crash. She grabbed the gun that was under her bed and she ran to the living room. She gasped at what she saw.  
She saw Barley, but he was with Ian. His eyes were now a brownish-red color and there were still stitches from where they stitched his body together, "Barley, what did you do?" Laurel asked.  
"I found the death cure," Barley said. Blazey took the gun from his hand. He blocked off the exit to the living room. "Hug your undead son."  
"I'd rather not," Laurel said. "Barley, can we talk in the kitchen?"  
"Of course," he said. They then step into the kitchen.  
"That thing isn't your brother," Laurel whispered. "I took a history of necromancy class in college. He's a monster. They can only be killed with a wooden stake. There's one in the shed. Go grab it while I hold them off."  
"No," Barley said.  
"Barley, necromancers are notorious liars," Laurel confessed.  
"How do you know it was necromancy?" Barley asked.  
"Our new neighbors have the necromancer symbol on their car," Laurel said. "Please Barley, just do it."  
Barley sighed. "Ok," Barley said. He ran to the shed while Laurel went to the living room. She then noticed that Blazey seemed to be on Ian's side, but, to her knowledge, Blazey never died.  
"Hey mom," Ian said.  
"Hey sweetie," Laurel said. Ian then pulled her in for a hug. Laurel hugged back, not noticing the knife in his left hand. He then stabbed her in the back and let go of the hug, causing her to fall to the ground.  
Ian then got on top of her and slit her throat, killing her immediately. He then went to find his brother.  
\---  
In the shed, Barley picked up the wooden stake. He then saw Lilith standing in the doorway. "I see you're suffering the consequences of necromancy," she said. "I tried to warn you."  
"I'm about to fix this mistake," Barley said. Just then, Lilith's neck was slit and she fell to the floor, dead. Ian was behind her. He was covered in blood. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I love you, little bro. That is why I'm about to do this."  
He then shot the wooden stake at her. It hit him in the forehead. He fell to the ground, dead. He took the wooden stake from his brother's corpse's head and he kissed it. It was now only him and Blazey, the death that started it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Barley walked over to the dragon. As he did, he saw his mom's corpse threw a kitchen window. He clutched his fist as he glared at the dragon. One of them was going to die tonight. He had grown to hate this dragon within the past hour.  
The dragon jumped on top of him. It bit him a few times. Barley managed to stab the dragon multiple times. He didn't stop until the dragon was dead. Once it was dead, he got up and looked around the yard. He was the surviving member of the Lightfoot family. The murders would definitely be blamed on him since he had no evidence to say otherwise.  
He walked to Guinevere 2 and climbed inside. He had a plan. He was going to change his name and start anew somewhere far away. He took the keys from his pocket and put it into the car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove away.  
\---  
Ten years later, Barley was living a happy life. He had a girlfriend and he was living with her and her five-year-old daughter. No one knew he was responsible for what people call "The New Mushroomtown Massacre." He learned that, sadly, Colt was murdered that night as well.  
He was making breakfast when Rosie, his girlfriend's daughter, ran into the kitchen. "Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack," she cheered.  
"What is it, my little warrior?" Barley asked.  
"I made a new friend," Rosie yelled. "Her name is Luna and she lives across the street."  
"That's wonderful," Barley exclaimed. He looked across the street and his heart stopped when he saw the new neighbor's car. It was a black van with the necromancy symbol on it.


End file.
